


Interludes

by Julesss



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Miranda's going to show up in a few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesss/pseuds/Julesss
Summary: Some moments on the way to falling love





	1. Chapter One

I.  
  “You want to save Nassau, my lord?” Lieutenant McGraw asked at the end of their first meeting. The question would have seemed mocking to Thomas, if not for the intensity behind it.  
 “Very much so,” he answered simply, wondering where McGraw would take this conversation once he had finally shown an interesting in leading it. For some reason, it is now that his mind decides to focus on the fact that the man is rather handsome.  
 “Then perhaps my job is to make sure you know what you’re getting into,” there was a boldness in this statement, almost bordering on impertinence and Thomas suppressed a smile. Perhaps this would be interesting after all.  
  It was strange, Thomas Hamilton had researched Lieutenant James McGraw so extensively that he felt he had known him long before they ever actually met. Now, standing a half step behind the man, whom he had made the acquaintance of not even two days ago, he takes a breath of the rancid dockside air and reflects on the fact that he had been quite wrong. The straight-laced down to even the most minute detail Lieutenant he had been told of wouldn’t have taken the son of Alfred Hamilton on an excursion to the gallows after less than a week of acquaintance. But then, there had been whispers of the man's darker side and Thomas wondered if it would really surface so easily as this. Thomas wondered for what reason he had been brought here, he did so hate public executions. The shameless exhibitionism and lack of dignity were appalling.  
  Whatever common criminal slated to be hung today was given one final chance to repent and he spat at the crowd, yelling what Thomas assumed to be curses, but the man’s words were absorbed by the chattering of the crowd. He feels a stab of annoyance that McGraw felt the need to drag him all the way out here to make so obvious a point.  
  “So this is the lesson. The pirates of new providence island are incorrigible. Dedicated to mayhem. To attempt to address this subject is doomed to defeat from the outset,” Thomas gives this statement his best monotone. These are warnings that have been given to him many times before, though watching a literal noose being hung around a man’s neck while it happened was admittedly a novelty.  
 “It’s not him I wanted you to see,” the bright sunlight glints off of McGraw's bright red hair and for a second Thomas finds himself distracted. A bead of sweat drips down the back of his neck.  
  The poor wretch is shoved off the scaffold and even from as far back as they are Thomas can hear the crack of his neck like a gunshot. At least the man did not suffer long. Even so, Thomas can’t restrain a shudder as the crowd around them cheers. Thomas looks into McGraw’s green eyes and fails to see any of the darker tales reflected there; the tales of an empty-eyed terror, perhaps not quick to anger but ruthless beyond measure when crossed. McGraw shows no hint of the sadism that Thomas sees in so many faces around them. Despite this, Thomas somehow knows McGraw did not flinch.  
  “It’s them. Civilization needs its monsters,” McGraw states turning to look at Thomas. And Thomas has never believed that before, not really, but now he can’t help but think for a painful moment that McGraw may have the truth of things.  
  “You think Whitehall wants piracy to flourish in the Bahamas?” he asks, not believing that this is McGraw’s actual line of reasoning, but not willing to admit he has no clue at all where the man is going with this display.  
  “I don’t think they want it, but I think they’re aware of the cost associated with trying to fight it and I think that that sound travels,” McGraw explains and Thomas is unable to argue that point with the sound of a man’s freshly broken neck still ringing in his ears, “You’re an educated man my lord, but I think it worth reminding you; the case is that most times a man fails the change the world for one simple and unavoidable reason. Everyone else.”  
 It would be so easy to be disheartened by that, Thomas thinks. He will not. There is far too much at stake, far more than his reputation. The thousands of lives that will be ruined or ended by the continued piracy in Nassau are far too steep a price to pay for failure. He sees a will of iron in James McGraw and hopes that the man decides to be his ally.


	2. Chapter 2

II.  
     “I’m sorry. My lord. There’s no way in h--” McGraw cuts himself off with a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his red hair. Two strands fall loose, slightly in front of his left ear. Thomas waits for him to immediately hook them back behind his ear; James is nothing if not fastidious. And currently rather irritated Thomas supposes. James remains still with his eyes fixed determinedly on the window above Thomas’ head, face kept carefully neutral except for his tightly clenched jaw. They’ve been in Thomas’ office for hours now and in it feels like they’ve accomplished almost nothing. The room is stuffy and listless and not a single breeze has come through the window.  
     “No way that what?” he asks as gently as he can manage.  
     “It’s… it’s not my place to say, my lord,” McGraw says in a clipped tone, eyes remaining locked on a point several feet above Thomas’ head, sitting in the chair across from Thomas’ desk, shoulders held back in a rigid line. Thomas surmises that Mcgraw felt he was too irritated to speak normally. He can feel his own annoyance growing, but pushes it aside. McGraw, though reserved, has always offered him good and honest counsel. He does so wish that he could get the man to call him Thomas, perhaps that would get it through to him that Thomas wants them to be equal. Still, every time Thomas had suggested it, James had circumspectly rebuffed him. Thomas knows ordering him to do it would rather defeat the purpose, so he’s rather at a loss at the moment.  
     “Whether you feel it’s your place or not, I would appreciate it very much if you would tell me. I value your contributions very much,” Thomas could probably stop there but once he’s started he can’t seem to help himself, “To be honest I value them far more than I did those of my previous Liaisons because you are less reticent to speak your mind. I do not wish to be coddled and your arguments have always been both intelligent and relevant.”  
     Some of the tension in Mcgraw’s shoulders loosens.  
     "Very well, my lord. I do not think it feasible for the governor to offer the captains amnesty. None of them would be likely to take and it would make the new governor look weak. Whomever he is he will be in an extremely precarious position for the first six months at least, he certainly wouldn’t be able to afford any potential disaster. Furthermore, even if the most captains were to agree to this somehow, there would still be the problem of the crews left adrift and likely willing to follow the first man that yells loudly enough,” McGraw says in a rushed voice. He looks into Thomas’ eyes for the first time since their argument began.  
     “Yes, you certainly have a point there I suppose,” now it is Thomas’ turn to give a frustrated sigh, “though, at the moment I am at a loss for a better solution. Violence will only beget rioting and with so many giving up Nassau as a lost cause I doubt I could be given procure as many soldiers as I would need to keep the peace long enough for it to become sustainable.”  
     Thomas knows that on some level he was given this post as a fool’s errand. Something to keep Alfred Hamilton’s radical son occupied long enough for him to become as cynical and corrupt as the rest of them. The problem of Nassau was of economic importance of course, but it was too risky for most to touch. Thomas won’t be like that. He won’t ever weigh the potential costs to his political career over the cost of human life. He won’t give up on the people of Nassau because their plight is not a convenient fix.  
     “I know, my lord. It was a better idea than most others I’d heard,” Mcgraw’s voice is softer now, from another man it could almost be considered comforting. There was something deep in his green eyes that could be interpreted as sympathetic. If one was being generous. It could be those strands of hair, still framing his face, that made him look more gentle. Maybe it’s this that makes him decide to try one last time.  
     “I really would prefer it if you would call me Thomas. I will continue to call you Lieutenant McGraw if that is what you desire, I have no wish to disrespect your station. However, I would like for you to speak your mind freely around me. I would like you to see me as your equal,” and maybe one day you friend he doesn’t add, feeling he has pushed far enough already.  
     “If you’re sure that’s what you want... Thomas,” he hesitates slightly and his lips quirk up into a half-smile, “but if you truly want us to be equals then you may as well start calling me James.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to have the next one up by Wednesday, Thursday at the latest. Comments are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for how long this took me or how short this is except that college is exhausting and I am exhausted... sorry

      He had heard the stories of Lieutenant McGraw’s famous temper long before he’d met the man. It was another thing entirely to hear that James had assaulted another man in the middle of a tavern filled with some of the country’s highest-ranking naval officers. And on his behalf. Thomas can’t help but be reminded of what he said to James on the first day they met; I cannot do this with a partner who might be more concerned about advancing his career than he is with advancing our goals. Christ. Somehow James had come to care for him and Miranda through all of this. Care for them deeply enough that he would risk his career, rather than let a single insult to them pass.  
      Now James stands before him, standing with shoulders straight back, face emotionless. Thomas is suddenly and viscerally brought back to the first few weeks of their acquaintance and really, aren’t they past this now?  
      “Honestly James, aren’t we past this by now? Sit, please,” Thomas does his best to keep his voice neutral, something in James’ demeanor reminds him vaguely of a child about to be scolded.  
      “I won’t apologize for it,” James says, as unmoving as if it had been carved in stone, though he doesn’t quite manage to keep the fire out of his voice. Not a child about to be scolded then, a captain unwilling to retreat from his position to the last breath. Thomas once again notices how green his eyes are, deep as emeralds. He takes a moment to scold himself now is not the time for school-boy fantasies.  
      “Thank you,” he blurts out. James is unable to keep the shock off his face and Thomas wonders if he has just said something entirely wrong or entirely right. “There are very few people willing to defend Miranda and myself, certainly none in the manner that you have. I appreciate it more than I can possibly say, but you don’t need to put your career in danger on our behalf.”  
      James sits. He looks off to the side, biting the inside of his lip. He is considering what he is about to say with a great deal of care and Thomas is suddenly seized with the terror that James will leave him now. That he’ll decide that he is too close to the situation and can’t risk making any rash decision, leaving Thomas hopelessly adrift with his mad schemes. Miranda is the only one who had ever found him worth staying with. James turns back to face him and Thomas does his best to swallow down the panic clawing up his throat.  
      “You deserve to be defended. Miranda is far more clever and kind than any ever give her credit for and you--you are the best man I have ever met,” James keeps his eyes locked on Thomas’ while he says this. His voice still had notes of anger in it, but there was a sort of tenderness there that Thomas had not thought the man capable of expressing. James’ pale skin is unable to hide the blush high on his cheekbones and Thomas can feel his cheeks beginning to heat as well. He looks away first, taking a second to compose himself.  
     “You are the best man that the world has ever seen, James McGraw,” he says when he looks back. Thomas’ voice comes out as almost a whisper, which seems wrong somehow. A part of Thomas wants to fling open the window and shout it to the world. There is a tension in the room now, like the air before a storm and Thomas wonders if he should feel foolish for the way his heart is pounding. Life for men like him was often spent balanced on the edge of a knife and with James it seemed only natural to share too much of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got a few more chapters written, I just need to edit them and write the last one (maybe two?) and I don't want the wait between them to be too long. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
